Starlight
by FawkesnFlame and Moony
Summary: Starlight, star bright, first star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight. I wish that Harry Potter would kiss me, at least once. Maybe that way I'd tell him how I feel. Song Fic One shot!


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or the songs "Goodnight" and "Solitude (My Secret Admirer) by Evanescence or Wind's Nocturne. They all belong to their respective owners.

**A/N:** Ok, so I've been way too inspired by single songs for my fan fiction. I really should be concentrating on my one fic, Mirror Reflections, but my muses have decided to work on a few one shot fics. I hope that you enjoy this one. Also, the first song is Wind's Nocturne, the second is Solitude by Evanescence, and the third (the ending song) is Goodnight, also by Evanescence. I just thought that you would like to know.

* * *

**Starlight**

****

****

"Starlight, start bright, first star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might, have this wish I wish tonight."

Hermione Granger closed her eyes and wished. Opening her eyes, the moonlight once again reflected in her chocolate brown eyes, causing unshed tears to glisten in the light. She continued to stare at the star-studded night sky, hoping that maybe one day her wish would come true.

A lone tear trailed down her cheek as she searched the heavens. The Astronomy Tower was the perfect place to sit and think… as long as there weren't any couples up there for a late night snog. It was just so quiet and peaceful that Hermione called it her refuge from the rest of the school.

Hermione wiped away the stray tear as she leaned on the windowsill of the tower that faced the lake.

"I really shouldn't be doing this," she said out loud. "Why do I let him get to me like this? It's not the fact that I love him. I know he loves me too. Just not the way that I want him to."

Hermione searched the velvet black sky until she found the constellation Orion. Upon finding it, she began to search for any familiar constellation. Suddenly, a shooting star crossed the heavens, it's brilliant white tail cutting through the darkness.

"I wish you were up here with me, Harry," she sighed.

Hermione looked to the sky and slowly began to sing.

"_Wishing on a dream that seems far off / Hoping it will come today / Into the starlit night / Foolish dreamers turn their gaze / Waiting on a shooting star_."

Hermione wiped another tear that fell from her face and continued on, her soprano voice the only thing she could hear. "_But / What if that star is not to come / Will their dreams fade to nothing? / When the horizon darkens most / We all need to believe there is hope._

"_Is an angel watching closely over me? / Can there be a guiding light I've yet to see? / I know my heart should guide me but / There's a hole within my soul_.

"_What will fill this emptiness inside of me / Am I to be satisfied without knowing  
I wish then for a chance to see / Now all I need, desperately, / Is my star to come..._ "

Hermione wiped away more stray tears as they fell, her eyes now locked on the full moon.

"Foolish dreamers turn their gaze," whispered Hermione, "waiting on a shooting star." She sniffed. "That's all I am. A foolish dreamer."

"No you aren't," came a voice.

Hermione whipped around, here eyes searching the dark tower. "Who's there?" She fingered her wand inside her pocket. "Show yourself."

"It's just me, Hermione."

Hermione let out a sigh of relief. "It's just you, Harry. I was worried it was going to be someone else."

Harry Potter's emerald green eyes shone in the moonlight. "What were you singing, Mione?"

"Nothing."

"It didn't sound like nothing to me." He walked over to where Hermione stood and stared into the sky. "So why are you up here? I know that there aren't any classes tomorrow, being Sunday and all, but it's late." He turned to look at her. "You do know that it's 3 am or sometime around that?"

Hermione gasped. "I didn't think it was that late. We'd better get back to the common room."

Hermione turned around and began to make her way to the door, but Harry grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "Sing to me, Hermione. Please?"

His eyes searched hers as she looked at him. Her eyes closed for a second and then opened again.

"All right. What do you want me to sing?"

"Anything," said Harry pulling her into his arms, and resting his chin on the top of her head. She could feel his breath on her scalp, his breath slightly moving her hair.

Hermione stiffened for a second, surprised by his actions, before relaxing into his arms and leaning her head on his broad chest.

"_How many times have you told me you love her?/ As many times as I wanted to tell you the truth. / How long have I stood here beside you? / I lived through you, you looked through me._

"_Ooo, Solitude / Still with me is only you / Ooo, Solitude / I can't stay away from you._

"_How many times have I done this to myself? / How long will it take before I see? / When will this hole in my heart be mended? / Who now is left alone but me?_

"_Ooo, Solitude / Forever me and forever you / Ooo, Solitude / Only you, Only true._

"_Everyone leaves me stranded, / forgotten, abandoned / left behind. / I can't stay here another night._

Hermione shook her head. She didn't want to stay in his arms, but as she moved away, he only gripped her tighter. With a sigh, she continued.

"_Your secret admirer, who could it be?_

"_Ooo, Can't you see all along it was me? / How can you be so blind as to see right through me?_

"_Solitude / Still with me is only you / Ooo, solitude / I can't stay away from you. / Solitude / Forever me and forever you / Ooo, Solitude / Only you, Only true_."

"You sing so pretty," murmured Harry into her hair. "Why didn't you tell us you could sing like this?"

Hermione pulled away from his loosened grasp. "It would be just another thing that I was good at," she said, starring once more at the night sky.

"Hermione? What was the name of that song you just sang me?"

"Solitude."

"And do… do you… feel the way the song says?"

Hermione shook her head. "No."

Harry paused before speaking again. "Hermione?"

"Hm?"

"Sing that song again. The one you sang earlier."

Once again, Harry searched her eyes, looking for the answer.

She sighed. "All right."

Once more, Hermione sang for Harry, her soprano voice filling the room. A few minutes later, the song trailed off and Hermione stopped. She looked to Harry, who seemed to be in some sort of trance.

"Harry? Harry, speak to me."

"Can I be your star?"

Hermione looked at him in confusion. "What?"

"Can I be your star?" he repeated.

"Of course Harry. You've always been my star." She wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her head against his chest.

They stood there in silence before Harry gently lifted her face. Their eyes met for the millionth time that night, and slowly Harry placed his lips upon hers.

Hermione eyes fluttered shut as Harry -- her Harry -- placed his soft lips on hers. It seemed as both of them were consumed with fire. Bright flashes of light flashed behind their eyelids, blinding them with passion. Soon, Hermione felt Harry's tongue run across her bottom lip, asking for permission to enter. She opened up her mouth and soon his tongue was fighting with hers.

A moan escaped her throat as Harry continued to deepen the kiss. Not long after, the two pulled away breathless, their foreheads resting against each other's.

"That was… wow," said Hermione.

"Yeah."

""_Wishing on a dream that seems far off / Hoping it will come today / Into the starlit night / Foolish dreamers turn their gaze / Waiting on a shooting star_."

"_But / What if that star is not to come / Will their dreams fade to nothing? / When the horizon darkens most / We all need to believe there is hope._

"_Is an angel watching closely over me? / Can there be a guiding light I've yet to see? / I know my heart should guide me but / There's a hole within my soul_.

"_What will fill this emptiness inside of me / Am I to be satisfied without knowing  
I wish then for a chance to see / Now all I need, desperately, / Is my star to come..._ "

Hermione smiled. "Well, I've found my star."

She smiled again and pulled Harry down for another kiss. The room suddenly darkened as though someone had put out the moon. But it didn't seem to bother the two young lovers. And it seemed that Hermione's wish was answered.

Starlight, star bright, first star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight. I wish that Harry Potter would kiss me, at least once. Maybe that way I'd tell him how I feel.

Harry and Hermione walked out the Astronomy tower that night holding hands. After reaching the portrait of the Fat Lady, Harry walked Hermione to the base of the stairs that lead to the girl's dorm.

"'Night, Hermione," said Harry

Hermione smiled and once more began to sing. "_Goodnight, sleep tight / No more tears / In the morning I'll be here / And when we say goodnight, / Dry your eyes / Because we said goodnight, / And not goodbye / We said goodnight / And not goodbye_."

Harry smiled. "I could get used to this."


End file.
